


Popperella

by rayjayway



Category: Midnight Poppyland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayjayway/pseuds/rayjayway
Summary: This is another weekly prompt challenge, this week it was to rewrite any fairytale in the style of MPL. I chose Cinderella, I hope you love it 🥰
Relationships: Poppy and Tora
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Popperella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trychtopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trychtopus/gifts).



Today had already been exhausting and Poppy was completely drained. Her head was thumping, she had caffeine jitters and after working through lunch her stomach was protesting loudly at her to take a break. 

“Poppy, I’m going to need these manuscripts all completely finished by the end of the day, no excuses.” Gil slammed the stack of documents on her desk and she glanced at them with dismay.

“Of course Gil, no problem,” she spoke back with as much cheeriness as she could muster, internally dying as she counted them in her head. Four extra manuscripts by tonight. It was borderline impossible but nonetheless she got to work again, muddling her way through them as quickly as she could.

It had been about an hour, and as immersed in her work as she was, it would have been difficult not to notice the door to the office crashing open and Erdene and Jacob rushing in.  
“Gil! Gil! We’ve been invited to a publishing event! It’s the launch of Q.B Noyoukos new book!” Erdene squealed excitedly.

“Yes, apparently he’s fired his latest editor and this is basically just a huge event so that he can find a replacement for his next book!” Jacob added, “We’re all invited!”

Gil smirked, this was the perfect opportunity to get in with a brilliant, famous author and he had no doubt that his two best loved editors had what it took to be noticed by him. “Very well then, both of you go home and get changed, wear something spectacular. It’s said that he has a flair for fashion so make sure you are noticeable and you’ll both be in with an excellent chance.” An amazing opportunity for our company he thought, before his internal monologue was interrupted by a quiet cough.

“Um, am I going too Gil?” He turned on the spot and looked down at Poppy, still sitting at her desk and buried in work. Erdene and Jacob stifled their laughter.

“Oh Poppy, but you have so much still to do!” He gestured at her messy desk and then to the empty desks of her colleagues, “Jacob and Erdene are both finished for the day and it looks like you still have a lot of work left, I think you’ll be staying behind, unfortunately.”

“I’m sure I can get it all finished, maybe Jacob and Dene could help me out a little and then-“

“No.” Gil cut her off firmly, his smile gone and his tone drastically stiffer than the ‘mock-upset’ voice he had just used. “You will do your own work, Poppylan. You cannot expect to be helped like this all the time. However, should you finish in time, you are welcome to come.”

Poppy sighed, watching the trio walk away talking about their outfits and making travel arrangements. Since she had started working at Goldfish Publishing, her workload had always been drastically more than that of her colleagues; she was always called upon to make coffee for them and her pile of manuscripts was always double what theirs was. Despite this, she maintained a sunny disposition and positive attitude, grateful to have the opportunity to pursue her dream career so quickly after finishing her studies. 

Trying not to get mad and feel hard done by, she decided to give herself a quick break. Taking a few sips of water, she checked her messages on her phone. There were two from Tora. Seeing his name melted away a tiny bit of the tension building across her shoulders and she smiled at the screen. 

“bobby, what are ya doin tonight?” 

“don’t ignore me Bobby, I know where ya live.”

She smothered the laughter rising in her chest and tapped back a quick reply before getting back on with her work.

“Sorry Tora, it looks like I’m going to be stuck at work all night. Another time?”

She sighed and put her phone down momentarily before it started ringing. Gil threw daggers at her across the room, ‘no personal calls’ was a rule that only seemed to apply to her, but he was strict on enforcing it.

“I think it’s a lead on a new contract, I’ll make it quick!” she apologised to him running out into the corridor and accepting the call.

“Tora? You know I’m not supposed to take calls at work,” she hissed quietly.

“Hello to you too,” she could almost hear the smug grin on his face and was thankful that no one could see her blushing just from hearing his voice. “How come ya still working?” He heard her groan down the phone and understood immediately that her asshole boss was drowning her in work again.

“It was so much extra work this time Tora, like four more manuscripts!” 

“Why don’t ya just quit? Quincey’s having this thing tonight and he told me to invite ya, said it was important you came.” 

“Like a party?” 

Tora shrugged instinctively and then reminded himself that she couldn’t actually see him.  
“I guess so, just said it was an event he was inviting lots of people to and that he wanted ya there.” 

Poppy’s eyebrows furrowed together in a deep frown, registering how unfair it was that everyone else could go to the publishing event without her, and yet when she was actually invited to something different by someone, she was unable to attend because she was stuck doing all the work. How unfair it was that they all had social lives outside of work but that she had so much more work than them that she regularly took it home with her. How unfair it was that on the rare occasions when she did see Tora he often sat watching her read. Even though he told her he didn’t mind, she was sure they could be doing something more fun.

“Pops? Are ya still there?”

He heard her exhale a long breath, but still she didn’t reply. 

“I’m coming to pick ya up. I’ll be there in 10.”

“Wait, Tora, you can’t! I have too much to do!”

“See you in 10.” He repeated and then the phone went dead. 

Flustered, Poppy walked back into the office where Gil, Erdene and Jacob were putting on their coats to leave, the three of them throwing haughty glances at as they wordlessly sauntered past her and left her alone in the office. 

——

Precisely ten minutes later, Tora wandered into the office and Poppy felt her mouth go dry at the sight of him. The suit he was wearing was a stark contrast to how he usually dressed, but she knew Quincey was quite particular about the dress code when he threw parties, and despite them being friends, it obviously still applied to Tora. She prepared herself for the protest, and to argue it out with him that there was no way she could leave this much work but he didn’t give her the opportunity. 

“Tora I can’t, I have all these to read!”

“All these?” he pointed at the stack before picking them up, walking across the room and forcing each one through the shredder. 

Poppy’s jaw dropped, the absolute horror of what he had just done made her chest tighten, Gil was going to murder her.

“See? No more work.” He placed a box of takoyaki from her favourite street vendor on her desk and then motioned to a dress bag. “Eat those and then put that on, Quince sent it for ya, says he wanted to see ya in something pretty.”

Poppy didn’t move, still completely in shock at the destruction of somebody's hard work.

“Pops, we haven’t got all day. They’re just copies, they can print out more. Besides, I’m sick of them treating you like crap all the time, come to Quincey’s thing, I promise everything is gonna be just fine.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him, the smell of the food was overwhelming and she was no longer able to ignore the wild growls from her stomach. Mouth watering, she caved and popped one in, sating the pain she had.

“You promise everything will be fine?”

“Do ya trust me?” he handed over the dress, “Quince said you’d like it, I’ll give ya some privacy.”

He turned and looked away and she snorted.

“If you really think I’m going to get changed while you’re in here you have another thing coming mister, get out!” she pushed her hands into the small of his back and drove him towards the door.

“I thought you might need some he-“ 

“Out! Keep those lewd thoughts to yourself! And stop smirking!” they both chuckled and Poppy noted how much he had raised her mood in the short time he had been there  
.  
“Just stop yakkin’ and get ready,” he said pausing at the door, “lemme know if you do need a hand though.”

“Oh, by the way,” he came to a stop at her words, brow propped up quizzically, “you look very handsome.”

A soft smile spread across his face momentarily before she closed the door on him entirely, leaving him scratching his head. “Women,” he muttered leaning back against the wall, still grinning.

Quincey had pinned a note to the bag containing the dress, his elegant swirling handwriting an absolute delight to read.

_”Dearest Poppylan,_

_I hope that you find this dress to your liking,  
I thought it would look quite striking,  
Please give it a wear and don’t mind the bear, (Tora). _

_I’ve added some shoes and a bag for you,  
Without your presence tonight I will be blue,  
Please don’t be late or I will lock the gate._

_I will be waiting for yours truly,_

_Quincey.”_

Of course it was a poem, and of course he had sent an entire outfit. The man was the very definition of the word ‘extra’. If you looked it up in the dictionary they would have his very glamorous portrait dominating the whole page underneath it. But for all that he was over the top, he was also exceptionally kind and gentle. Poppy pulled the zipper down and gasped, brushing the emerald green satin with her finger tips; the man had incredible taste in clothes.  
It was a figure hugging, bodycon style dress, made to fit along her curves like a glove and detailed delicately with dazzling green gems and sequins. It had clearly been embroidered by hand by someone very talented. Also in the bag was a matching clutch in the same colour, simple and understated, but beautiful nonetheless.

Aware that Tora was waiting patiently outside the door she slipped herself into the dress, stopping quickly to touch up her make-up with the products she kept in her handbag and combing through her hair so it sat in loose waves framing her face.

“You can come in now,” she called, waiting to see if he approved. The look on his face was an unwavering giveaway, wide eyed, breath caught in his throat, heart beating a million miles an hour.

“Bobby, ya look like a princess.” he croaked.

“Well then, Prince Charming, will you escort me to this ball?” 

He bowed comically, taking her outstretched hand in his and kissing it sweetly. “With pleasure.”

“Oh, Quincey mentioned shoes in his note, but I couldn’t see any?” Tora beamed unexpectedly at her, pulling out a box hidden behind her desk and opening the lid.  
Inside were two beautiful, crystal covered heels, shimmering, twinkling, catching the light and bouncing it away. They were magical, the most incredible shoes she had ever seen.  
Adding further to her princess moment Tora knelt down and held them out one at a time, helping her slip her dainty feet into them, each of course, a perfect fit.

“Well then, ya ready?”

“Oh as ready as I’ll ever be for whatever ostentatious madness Quincey has organised.” they both laughed.

“Nah, I think ya gonna like this.”

——

On arrival, Poppy noted that it wasn't the wild party she had initially expected. Instead, she was greeted by quite a formal affair. Suited men and ladies in cocktail dresses, a champagne fountain and waiters serving canapés... she noticed Gyu approaching shyly holding a tray and she beckoned him over warmly.

“Jesus Gyu, is there anywhere ya don’t work?!”

He blushed deeply and offered them both some of the tiny bites of food, “Gotta pay those bills big bro, ya look real nice Miss Poppy.”

“Thank you Gyu, you look very handsome tonight too,” she beamed, watching the crimson flood his face.

“”Where’s Quince?” Gyu pointed across the floor, Quincey’s halo of white-gold hair visible above the crowd.

“But if I were you two I’d give it a minute or two before going over, the people he’s talking too are ass-, uhh, they’re very rude.”

Poppy squinted and her stomach immediately dropped.

“Oh no, Tora, it’s Gil!” she hid behind him, “how am I going to explain being here! Wait! Is this the publishing event?!”

“Ya don’t have to hide Pops, I told ya, everything is gonna be fine.”

Poppy’s mind started whirring, was this the publishing event? Did that mean Q.B Noyouko was here?

Tora took her hand and she waved a tiny goodbye to Gyu, allowing herself to be led to her impending doom and very definite public dismissal from Goldfish Publishing. She tried desperately to hold onto the tiny silver lining that at least if she got fired, maybe some dumb luck would land her favour with Mr Noyouko instead. 

“Poppy?!” Gils voice quivered with undisguised rage, “I thought we agreed that you were staying behind to complete your work?!” He was visibly seething while trying to maintain composure in front of Quincey. “Mr Noyouko, please forgive me but I need to have a word with my employee, please do give your time to Jacob and Erdene in my absence though, I’m sure you’ll find that either would be a wonderful fit as your new editor.”

“Oh Gil, darling, that won’t be necessary. My new editor has just arrived.” 

Tora squeezed her hand reassuringly before gently pushing her to step forward. 

“Poppylan, would you come over, my love? I’m so glad you made it in time for the announcement, doesn’t she look just stunning Gil?” He tapped the side of his glass demanding the attention of the room.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming to celebrate and welcome my new publisher, I’m sure that Poppylan and I are going to create such wonderful things together and I’m delighted for you all to meet her! This is her party, I hope you’ll all help her celebrate this new opportunity.”

He began a thunderous round of applause as both Poppy and Gil stared open mouthed at him. Once the applause had ended Quincey pulled her to one side, Gil still staring at them both, “Will you be my editor Poppy? I don’t think anyone could do a better job than you.” He took her hand in his, eyes dazzling and sincere and she nodded, much to his delight.

Poppy glanced back to Gil and mouthed “I quit.” before agreeing to a celebratory drink and dance with Quincey and Tora, secure and happy in the knowledge that she would never have to work for those ugly people ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> For Lindsay, who always makes time to beta read, support and be wonderful 💛


End file.
